Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for lining up airborne loads with the aircraft and has specific reference to the application of devices of this kind to load release or launching devices of the type now in current use on various aircraft types.
When the use of an airborne load requires a high degree of precision with respect to an aircraft reference axis, so-called harmonization devices for setting or adjusting the site and bearing values must be used.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to provide a satisfactory solution to the problem of adjusting airborne loads comprising anchoring members either of the so-called "saddle" type or of the standard ring type. As a rule, these loads are suspended by means of so-called release or ejector devices comprising a launching or ejection mechanism having characteristics consistent with the specific nature and conditions of use of the airborne load. The definition of such mechanisms is obtained only at the cost of extended calculations and practical tests both on the ground and under varius flying conditions and if in certain cases a bearing adjustment device is to be incorporated in this mechanism it is obviously essential to preserve the previously adjusted initial mechanism.